Utilizing the strengths of our resources and drawing upon collaborations, we hope to achieve our vision of protecting research participants while enhancing our internal processes for data management and our educational opportunities. To accomplish this vision, our first goal is to implement the previously licensed U of Minnesota (UMN) Research Subjects system and develop new functionality to further enhance the system. We also plan to proceed with our ERA system by building a web-based research protocol submission system. To establish an all-encompassing data management system, we also plan to partner with UMN which will allow for the immediate noLification to investigators of IRB decisions. The second major goal of this project is to create new and enhance existing educational programs for research staff, IRB members and research participants. For our researchers, we wish to create individualized educational programs based on researcher profiles, develop web-based educational modules for the newly-developed SOPs, utilize and enhance the Investigator 101 CD Rom from PRIM&R and develop new research employee information packets. For our IRB members, we plan to create interactive web-based educational modules for new members and an electronic newsletter for continuing education purposes for more experienced members. Finally, for research participants we plan to improve existing educational displays, develop FAQ brochures which are culturally sensitive and conduct outreach efforts to local community centers. We believe this vision will greatly enhance our human research protection program which is in existence today.